Eternity Knot
by Sakata Ri Houjun
Summary: What if Chichiri had saved Hikou and Kouran from the flood? His future certainly would be much different, especialy upon meeting a certain fiery bandit.
1. Default Chapter

Eternity Knot

Prologue

By Sakata Ri Houjun

Warning: Some spoilers as the story progresses, but the events have changed somewhat than what's in the series. 

********************

Houjun shifted in the bed until he could see her face more directly. "I can't believe this happened," he breathed softly.

"Still in shock?"

He nodded before leaning in to gently kiss her, his heart pounding furiously. "It just seems so odd... Like it's too good to be true."

"It's real, koi."

His warm chocolate gaze sought hers as he pulled her against him. "Trust me, I believe it."

Kouran cupped Houjun's face in her hands, her thumbs gently tracing over his eyelids when he closed them*. "I'm only sorry our families aren't here to share in our happiness."

Houjun's smile faltered at her words. "Don't. Onegai, don't think about that now." He squeezed his wife hard.

"We can't ignore the pain, Houjun. They would have wanted us to be happy, to start over together."

Houjun shook his head and opened his eyes. "It's not that. I can't help but wonder where I'd be if I had lost you that flood." He felt the tears coming as he thought about that day again and the desperation that pounded in his veins as he fought against the waters to save her and Hikou*.

Kouran noticed his distraught expression and softly ran her lips over both his eyes. "All the more reason to be glad."

"Zutto, Koi." They kissed again, their mouths melding together similar to when their bodies had joined earlier. They were one in every aspect as two people in love could be. Hikou had been there to support the couple in their marring even after the tragedy that took everything away from them. As the only survivors, they had to rely upon one another.

Running his fingers through his wife's hair, Houjun leaned in and whispered into her ear, "I'll never leave you, ever."

She laughed. "Yes, you will."

Houjun pulled away, shock on his face. "No, I won't."

Kouran placed a finger on his lips to stop his protests. "You'll have to. Have you forgotten?" She reached down and gently traced a finger over his right knee. 

Unbidden, his gaze was drawn by her touch and he saw his seishi symbol glowing softly in the dim room. He frowned because he knew she was right.

"You must go when the time comes and fulfill your destiny."

Houjun looked back up at Kouran, locking onto her silvery gaze. "You are my destiny."

"I am your wife. You are meant to do great things and to love a girl who will come from some distant land."

"Kouran, I won't love anyone but you." Houjun brought his hand up to stroke his wife's cheek. She leaned into his palm, her eyes misting over.

"You have too much love in your heart, Houjun. Too much to just love me."

"That's so I can love the family you and I will have." He kissed her again, but she drew away.

"No, more than that. You will love some one else."

"Never!" He could feel his heart squeezing in panic at her words. What was she saying?

"You will," she whispered as she brought his hand around to her lips, kissing the palm. He shuddered and pressed her closer to him. Kouran snuggled down into his embrace.

"I think I was supposed to die in that flood, but you prevented that. Now we're together, but one day you will leave and I... She trailed off, unable to bring herself to voice her fears.

"Don't. I will protect you with my powers. I may not know how to use them that well, but with time... Houjun kissed the top of Kouran's head, losing himself for a moment in her scent and warmth.

She whispered something quietly against his skin before softly running her lips over his chest. Houjun shivered and closed his eyes. A groan escaped his throat at her ministrations.

"Nani?"

"I've seen... In my dreams every night since the flood," she whispered when she finally pulled away.

"Who?" Houjun opened one eye, a bit confused.

"A figure made of fire*, who tells me things..."

"Oh?" Houjun was amused and curious. "What sort of things?"

Kouran shrugged in her husband's embrace and looked up to smile at him. "That you were meant for another."

Houjun's face clouded over and he frowned. "You shouldn't place so much trust in your dreams and what they tell you."

"But you should see it, so proud and fierce yet sad and lonely. The eyes I could see, so full of life and energy but empty as if missing a part of its soul."

Houjun shook his head, feeling a bit jealous. "No more talk. You are my wife and the woman I love, the only one I will ever love. I will go fulfill my duty, but return to you where we will live out the rest of our days together."

"That's a beautiful dream, Koi." Kouran sighed as she leaned against Houjun's shoulder.

"It's not a dream, Kouran, but my future and the truth. We've got a new life together and I intend to make the most of it." He brushed back the bangs hanging in his eyes as he leaned back against the pillow.

Kouran didn't say anything, her thoughts wrapped around her dreams. She knew it had to be a premonition of her death. She had been destined to die in that flood, but a twist of fate had prevented it, prevented Houjun from experiencing a lot of pain. But his true destiny could not be avoided and he would meet it soon.

But he was right about their having a new life and until she died, she would make the most of it as well. For a brief moment, the golden eyes of the fiery spirit from her dreams flashed in her mind. She brushed the image aside, determined to forget the vision and focus on the happiness both she and Houjun would share.

Kudasai, she pleaded to the phantom and to Suzaku. Let me have some time with my love. I don't want to let go of this moment so soon. Kudasai...

Sleep overtook her then and she was blessed with no more dreams of the stranger whose golden eyes longed for her husband.

****************

Some side notes

*Yes, Houjun has both of his eyes and, no, he doesn't use 'no da'.

*The details of that will be covered in a later chapter.

*I wonder who that could be?

And this part took place maybe a couple of weeks after the flood, which means Houjun's got about six years with Kouran before he's 'called'. Review this and let me know if this is a good story idea to run with and I'll put up more chapters.


	2. 1

Eternity Knot

Chapter One

By Sakata Ri Houjun

AN: This question has been brought to my attention and I apologise for neglecting to mention this in the previous chapter. Yes, this is ultimately a Tas/Chi story, so don't flame me for what you might read or if you felt that what I have written is misleading. I did not mean to offend anyone. I'm a big beliver of Tas/Chi romance, but yes, I'd like to see a Chi/Kouran fic, maybe I'll put that on my list of fics to do for the future.

While I'm talking here, I'll take this oppurtunity to mention that I haven't really been near a computer much in the past month so most of my current works are due for a new chapter. Be patient with me on that.

I'd also like to thank all of you who reviewed this fic so quickly, never thought I would get suck a reaction. But keep me updated on what you think of this idea. I've been sitting on it for so long and had been afraid that it's rather stupid. If you let me know what you think, I might actually finish this.

Content: Six years later...

*****************

Kouran smoothed back the wild tangle of lavender hair in front of her as the child squirmed again. She sighed. "Katsumi*, please stop moving around so much or else I'll never get your hair done."

The child held still for a moment. "Gomen ne, Mother. Father will be home soon and I'm so excited."

Kouran smiled at her daughter's enthusiasm. "I know how you must feel. I get excited too, but you want to look you best for him, right?"

"Hai!" Katsumi almost jumped up, but Kouran held her down.

"Onegai, be still." She ran a comb through the undone braid and sighed again. Their child had been a bundle of energy from the very beginning, but a constant source of smiles and laughter.

Houjun had put his skills as a scholar to good use and hired himself out as a tutor*. This meant that he had to travel and sometimes spend months away from his home and family. But over the past six years, Kouran had been happy because her husband always returned and she had Katsumi to keep her busy. Not only that, but their dear friend, Hikou, often visited with his family as well.

With a final twist, Katsumi's wild mane of hair had been tamed for the moment. The child was so rambunctious that she often pulled out the braids her mother painstakingly wove, but Kouran knew she'd leave the arrangement alone for Houjun's return.

Katsumi would do anything to please her father and there wasn't anything he wouldn't do for his daughter. The two were close and Kouran didn't envy the time they spent together because he was away so much. Often, Katsumi would beg her father to show off his powers for her amusement. And over the past few years, he had managed to fine-tuned some of his skills.

In fact, he developed some of his powers during crises caused by their daughter*. Not too long ago, Katsumi had run off after a cat and Houjun somehow sensed that she was asleep, curled up near a lake. When they searched, sure enough, there was their daughter just as Houjun had foreseen.

Katsumi got to her feet and began twirling in a circle, her skirts billowing out around her legs like a billowing rainbow of color. "Do you think Father will like my hair?"

Of course he will. But you better settle down before it becomes undone."

"Hai!" The child had stopped spinning and plopped down onto the ground with a wide grin.

No sooner had Kouran begun to enjoy the moment of peace when a man's voice, carried by the wind, was heard singing. Kouran recognized the song and the voice. So did Katsumi.

"Yatta! Father's home! Father's home!" She jumped up and ran for the door. Kouran stood and started to say something, but then smiled as Katsumi ran outside. It would be futile to contain her excitement and certainly she had reason enough to act that way.

Kouran walked outside just in time to see Houjun sweep their daughter up into his arms and swing her in a circle. Kouran's smile got wider when her husband then locked eyes with her. He walked up to his wife, still carrying Katsumi, and gently kissed Kouran.

"How have my two ladies been doing?"

"We missed you, Father!" Katsumi hugged Houjun's neck tightly.

"So I see."

"Welcome back, koi." Kouran ran a hand through her husband's hair, brushing his soft, blue bangs from his eyes. Both father and daughter gazed at Kouran with twin sets of warm brown eyes, the only physical trait Katsumi seemed to have gotten from Houjun. He leaned his head into her touch, his smile softening.

"I missed you both so much."

"And we missed you too, Father." Katsumi gave her father a small kiss on his cheek and he blushed.

"Have you been a good girl, Katsumi?" He looked his daughter in the eye.

"Hai!" she cried but then Kouran cleared her throat. "Well, sort of." Katsumi corrected herself after glancing at her mother.

"She's been terrorizing Hikou's children again."

"Katsumi?" Houjun's smile slipped as his daughter avoided his gaze.

"They get scared so easy. It's not my fault."

Houjun clicked his tongue; familiar with what sort of antics his daughter was prone to. "They're also younger than you. Show then how grown-up you are next time instead of popping out of unusual places." Katsumi pouted prettily and Houjun couldn't help but laugh.

"So, Hikou came to visit while I was away?" he asked Kouran.

"Hai. He and his wife came by to see you, but you had just left." Kouran moved her hands in a helpless gesture. "They're doing fine now, especially since the youngest got over his illness."

"That's a relief." Houjun pulled his daughter's hands from around his neck and set her on the ground. "I don't know about you two, but I'm starving."

"Mother made some dinner for you and I got to help!" Katsumi tugged on his hand, leading him into the house.

"You did? Well then, I'll need to reward you." Katsumi turned around at his words and grinned as he gave her a wink.

"You learned a new trick? Oh Father, show me!"

Houjun laughed as Kouran latched herself onto his free arm. "After dinner, I'll show you what I learned." He faced his wife and kissed her softly before Katsumi resumed her tugging. 

"I'm so glad to be home."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Kouran?"

"Hai?"

"Do you still dream?" Houjun leaned his head back against the wall and watched his wife's confused expression.

"Dream?"

"Like you said you did after the flood?"

The lavender-haired woman glanced down at her hands. Six years had passed since she last saw the figure of fire. Not nearly long enough to completely forget the lonely look in the golden eyes. "Why do you ask? I thought you didn't place much value in dreams."

Houjun sighed. "I did until I had a dream of my own."

Kouran looked up sharply. Could her husband have dreamed about the phantom as well? Did he see the longing and was planning on leaving her?

"I was informed by a mystical deity, the very creator herself, that I am needed." He closed his eyes sadly.

Kouran breathed a sigh of relief even as her heart skipped a beat. He was still leaving all the same.

"When will you go?"

"In the morning."

A silence stretched between the couple as a question hung in the air. She was afraid to ask and he didn't know how to answer. Finally, Kouran broke the silence, voicing her concern.

"Will you at least say goodbye to Katsumi?"

Houjun winced upon hearing his daughter's name. His pride and joy, the ultimate expression of the happiness he had experienced in the past six years despite the loss of all else, his hope for a new life...a normal life.

"I can't. You know she will never let me go." He opened his eyes, the weight of his destiny hitting Kouran hard.

She nodded. "Perhaps it's better that you didn't. I'll think up some excuse for her."

The cerulean-haired man opened his mouth to protest, to insist that she not lie but gave up. Katsumi wouldn't understand the burden he was being forced to shoulder. She was too young to know what responsibilities he had been destined for. Houjun closed his mouth and scowled.

"Damn this mark!"

Kouran rushed to embrace her husband. "Don't curse your fate. If you hadn't been born with that symbol, then you wouldn't have had the power to save me. You wouldn't have me or our daughter here to love."

Houjun realized that his wife was right and brought up his arms to return the embrace. "Gomen nasai, koi."

"Daijobu." She pulled away and reached beneath her clothing to pull out the necklace she wore. She ducked her head to untie the string and let the thin cord fall with a whisper of sound into her cupped palm.

Houjun watched his wife with mild curiosity as she then took a hold of one of his hands and placed the necklace into it. He felt the metal, warm from lying against her skin, and he looked up to meet her eyes.

"This will bring you luck, Koi," she explained simply.

Slowly, Houjun opened his hand and stared at the necklace. It was the gift he gave her on the long-ago day he had first proposed. He had been saving money almost religiously, as his family wasn't wealthy, in order to buy the delicate charm, a knot that looped endlessly. It was a symbol used by monks to illustrate that journeys were made to begin and end with love*.

His eyes misted over at the gesture, comprehending the new meaning this tiny silver charm had taken. "Kouran..." he breathed.

"I want you to have it. The one who you are to serve is the god of love... And fire, she thought idly as the image of the phantom came again. She knew that when he left, she would never see the man she loved again. But this way, when he found his destiny and the figure from her dreams, he would never forget her.

But what would happen to Katsumi? Their daughter would of course be taken to Hikou's home until Houjun returned. He would then lead a long, happy life with their child and Kouran would watch over them both from heaven. It broke her heart and made her happy all at once.

Houjun nodded once. "Arigatou. I will never take it off." With those words, he clasped the necklace around his neck, the charm immediately lost among the folds of his tunic and forgotten as he then pulled Kouran to him. For tonight, he wanted to forget his destiny and pretend, just as he had done for the past six years, that he was normal.

********************

Some side notes:

*Katsumi is a combination of two words meaning 'bright' and 'energy'. And she will act just like the Chichiri we are all familiar with since Houjun is too reserved.

*Houjun is a tutor because I couldn't think of anything else he could be.

*In the Shouryuu Den, Houjun (before he became Chichiri) mastered his powers by saving Nyan Nyan during his journey, that's why I gave him an overly excitable daughter.

*The charm Kouran gives Houjun is one that I wear too, an eternity knot used by Buddhist monks (thus the title).


	3. 2

Eternity Knot

Chapter Two

By Sakata Ri Houjun

AN: I vow to one day write a bittersweet story reuiniting Kouran with Chichiri, okay. This just isn't it.

This was an idea I entertained a while back, a thought that sparked a plot of sorts. The flood made Chichiri into a monk, and the clues given to find Chichiri was 'monk' and 'mask'. So wouldn't it stand to reason that Kouran and Hikou were meant to die so that he would achieve his destiny? 

And then at the end of the series, he and Tasuki, two young warriors to the god of love, are left alone but travel together for two years.

So I'm thinking, what would happen if Kouran survived, Houjun married her, but then he met his 'soulmate' later? That's the feel I'm going for anyways.

I don't hate Kouran, except for the fact that she broke my poor monk's heart, but Ihave written her into my stories before. In fact my first fic gave her a substantial part, a reincrnated form that Chichiri actually saved. But that's another story...

~***~

Houjun stared down at his hands, which were now balled up into tight fists on the delicate fabric of the silken robes he wore. If he had to glance up at the mirror, reflected back would not be his face but that of the Emperor, who he called Hotohori.

Houjun had used this newly developed skill once he realized that the younger man was in love with the Suzaku no Miko. And while he, himself would have preferred to stay and protect her, he felt compelled to oblige the overburdened Emperor his wish.

Still, even with Nuriko and Hotohori at her side, he couldn't help but worry. 

He could recall how he first met the Suzaku no Miko, traveling in the direction as specified in his dream from Taiitsukun, only to percieve a warning that danger was nearby. Almost as if guided by some invisible hand, he ended up saving a young woman, one who would bite his hand in gratitude. And while nursing his injury, he was able to meet two of his fellow warriors.*

Ever since that night, despite the nearly comedic and painful circumstances, he had taken an immediate liking to the Miko. Her spirit, her energy, it all closely mirrored Katsumi's. Being with the Miko and protecting her, Houjun missed his wife and child all the more.

For a moment, he imagined how Katsumi was doing. Unfortunately, an advisor interrupted his thoughts.

"Your Majesty?"

Houjun straightened up, attempting to look as poised and confident as Hotohori appeared. "Hai?"

"The Suzaku no Miko has returned, with quite a following."

Houjun jumped from the ornate throne and ran unceremoniously towards the palace gates. Just as he caught sight of Miaka, he transformed back to his original form in a puff of smoke.

He joyously clasped the young woman's hands in his own, a relieved smile crossing his face. "Welcome back!" He noticed that his voice had taken on the high-pitched tone that his daughter used whenever she got excited.

From the corner of his eye, a red-haired figure jumped back in fright and pointed at him wide-eyed. "Who is that?" his rough voice nearly yelled.

Nuriko laughed at the youth. "He's just Chichiri, a seishi like us."

Inwardly, Houjun grimaced. He never did get used to his seishi name. He half-turned to introduce himself, to insist that he be called Houjun for what would have been the hundredth time since following his dream's instructions. But he stopped as he got his first good look at the redhead.

There seemed to be something familiar about the eyes, the color of the hair, the hint of fangs peeking below his lip. It was as if he knew him from somewhere. But Houjun prided himself on his perfect memory and none of his memories could place this man's face.

Then, for an instant, he suddenly felt as if his body was engulfed in flames, burning him alive. It wasn't painful though, in fact it felt good. Almost like...

But the sensation was gone, leaving his body to break out into a cold sweat. All this had lasted but a heartbeat, but it seemed a lot longer to the cerulean-haired man.

The next thing he knew, Hotohori walked up from behind him in the full regalia of his station. Houjun spun and greeted the younger man, turning his back on the disturbing thoughts and the nameless man who had inspired them.

*~~~*

Houjun picked his way through the elaborate garden, the moon showering silverly shadows across the fragile blossoms, finding peace in the tranquil beauty and the solitude it afforded him. Tomorrow night he would be taking Miaka into the heart of an enemy nation to retrieve Tamahome and the scroll needed to summon the beast god. 

Yesterday, he would have been glad to be so near the end. Once Suzaku was summoned, he could go home to Kouran and Katsumi. But now...

Now, he wasn't ready to leave. It was almost as if his heart and soul belonged here, among his newfound friends, protecting Miaka, and..

Was that all?

He reached out and touched a lotus blossom, Katsumi's favorites. When this was over, he would go home, but he'd certainly come and visit the other seishi. Perhaps, he'd even bring Katsumi to meet Hotohori and see this beautiful garden. He smiled at the thought, but still felt as if there was something more behind it all.

"Oi, Chichiri!" came a rough voice from behind him. "What are ya doing out here this late?"

Houjun turned to find Tasuki watching him curiously. He acknowledged the bandit leader with a nod before returning his attention to the delicate flower.

"Just thinking..."

The redhead grunted in reply and moved closer to the older seishi. "Ya like flowers?"

"Sometimes. Lotuses remind me of...someone back home."

Tasuki didn't say anything for a while. "Gomen."

Houjun faced the bandit again. "Nani?"

"Earlier today. Gomen ne. I didn't mean..."

It suddenly dawned on Houjun that the younger man was referring to his comment when he had first met him. He smirked then, feeling his body relax in the company of a fellow seishi. "Oh that. I imagine I must have startled you so I need to be the one to apologize."

Tasuki snorted and tossed his ragged bangs from his eyes. "I don't scare that easily, ya know. So don't get too full of yourself."

Houjun laughed. "I won't."

The bandit looked up then and locked eyes with the older seishi. Houjun froze as the feeling from before overwhelmed him again and he began trembling faintly. Tasuki blinked as his attention was diverted elsewhere and the spell broke.

"What's that around your neck?"

Absently, Houjun cradled the silver charm in his hand and looked down at the intricate yet simple design of loops. "Just a reminder of who's waiting for me back home."

"She must be beautiful."

"She is. We grew up together and..." he stopped, realizing that he had let slip about Kouran. Quickly, he blushed and turned away.

"Miss her?" Tasuki inquired, oblivious to Houjun's unease.

The cerulean-haired man had never spoken about Kouran, Katsumi, or any part of his life before he showed up. The others respected his need for privacy. Houjun wanted to keep the two parts of his life separate.* He was only here out of duty.

Right?

Houjun realized that he hadn't answered the bandit's question when he noticed the younger seishi staring at him intently. "Ah, gomen," Houjun breathed before clearing his throat. "What was the question?"

"Your girl back home, do ya miss her?"

Houjun nodded solemnly. "I do."

A look of sadness crossed behind his golden eyes and Houjun's heart began racing. An errant thought surfaced and he voiced his question. "Don't you have some one waiting for you?"

The bandit shook his head as he turned. Houjun felt ashamed at having caused such a reaction with a simple question. He felt like apologizing but instead let his curiosity probe further.

"Family or friends perhaps?"

The bandit shrugged, keeping his face away form Houjun's gaze. "I don't see my family much and I've a whole gang of assholes that I'm to lead when I get back."

Houjun was taken aback by the redhead's use of a curse word as an affectionate term. Never had he met anyone quite like this man. He stifled a yawn behind one hand.

"I guess I'd better get to bed," he murmured.

"Hai. I should too," Tasuki replied as he turned around. "After all, we're getting back Tamahome and the scroll tomorrow."

*~~~*

A red glow enveloped their bodies as he held the bandit closer to him. Miaka knelt nearby, weeping loudly, her broken arm hanging uselessly. Houjun wanted to comfort her, but Tasuki needed to be supported before they made their journey back to Konan else there'd be even greater damage done to his already badly beaten body. He should have realized the meaning behind the parting words that Tasuki had said last night.

Houjun reassured the Miko regardless, letting her know that Tasuki was going to survive. She gazed at Tamahome, heartbroken as more tears fell and Houjun could understand the feeling.

As Kutou began to disappear around them, he gazed down at the fiery youth who had fearlessly challenged their fellow seishi. At first he had been an even match against Tamahome, but then held back at Miaka's request. Ultimately, the bandit had decided that his sacrifice meant that he and Miaka could escape, but a miracle provided by Chiriko's flute had all three on their way home.

Home? Since when did he think of the palace as his home? Kouran and Katsumi weren't there, so he could never think of that grand structure as his home. So then why...?

Within his arms, Tasuki groaned, his good eye fluttering open. Houjun looked down at him and smiled reassuringly. "We're almost there. You're going to make it."

"I had...to protect...you," he grunted in between sharps breaths. He grimaced as he tried to smile.

Houjun was taken aback by his companion's statement. He then laughed, trying to play off the awkwardness of the moment. "You mean you had to protect Miaka, right?"

"At first...I did...but when...when that asshole...threatened you too...I...I was willing to...to die..."

"Don't talk so much, you'll just hurt yourself worse." Houjun attempted to steer the bandit away from the subject. He wasn't sure he wanted to know just why Tasuki had decided to protect him.

"That girl...back home? She's...very lucky. I don't think...she'd forgive...forgive me...if I didn't...do what...I did." Tasuki's eye closed again as the throne room of the Konan palace came into focus through the red light.

Houjun breathed a sigh of relief. He didn't know why he had been so worried about why Tasuki had protected him. What he had done was for Kouran and Katsumi and someday he'd have to return the favor.

Houjun was distracted enough by these thoughts that he didn't hear Tasuki whisper softly, "And...neither would I..."

~***~

More side notes:

*Because Chiri's not a monk, he wouldn't have his kasa, therefore he would do his ultra-kawaii SD hat trick, disappearing before Miaka's confused eyes. Instead, I think he'd still be there blowing on his hand as Tamahome came running up. But I do belive he'd have the power to fight off that spider web assassin easily, thus saving Tama-kins' family.

*This is a bit harder to explain. For plot purposes I belive that Chiri is striving to be normal and doesn't want to talk about hs family, keeping it apart from his life as a seishi. There's no real reason behind this other than a plot device, which you'll see later on. So think of it as a personal decision made by him.

So how did you like this so far? Let me know if this skipping around is an annoying thing. I know it seems like I'm only focsing on scenes between Tasuki and Chichiri, but I'm trying to figure out how this new, and probablynot improved, Chichiri would interact with the other seishi. And for those who like Kouran and Katsumi, don't worry, they'll be coming eventaully back into the scene, but first...


	4. 3

Eternity Knot

Chapter Three

By Sakata Ri Houjun

AN: If you don't like this story idea, or how I'm doing this, then don't read it. I don't need complaints when I've already mentioned a hundred times where I'm going with this story. I am a Tas/Chi writer, Kouran is dead and my chichiri needs some love from out there. Maybe in another universe I'll give my monk another chance with his fiancee, but not in this story.

For those of you who are enjoying this, ignore what I just said, it wasn't directed at you, but others who review to ell me that they don't like how I'm going about doing this.

Content: After the failed summoning of Suzaku...

*******************

Houjun looked out over the water as a cool breeze whipped his tunic about him. He'd seen the canal before, when traveling to his student's houses, and it had always calmed his mind. However, there was no peace for the troubled seishi this time in this serene atmosphere. His thoughts kept returning to his wife and daughter, and he felt the tears coming again.

Suddenly, a warm hand was placed on his shoulder and Houjun looked up to see Tasuki. "Are ya okay, Chichiri?"

Houjun shook his head and turned back at the water. He had no desire to talk about his personal life to the young bandit leader. Unfortunately, Tasuki wasn't about to give up so easily.

"Come on. You can tell me..."

Houjun opened his mouth to tell Tasuki to leave him alone, but instead he found himself telling his friend his troubles.

"I can't help but worry. Kutou is getting closer every day to my home."

"The girl you have waiting back there, that's who you're worried about?"

"My wife." Houjun shivered as he spoke. "And my daughter."

"I see. But surely they'll be safe for now?"

"I would've felt the same except... After Tamahome's family was slaughtered, I... Houjun closed his eyes, unable to finish.

Tasuki pulled the older man into an embrace and gently rubbed his back as he pressed his face against his shoulder. Houjun brought his arms up to cling to the stiff leather of the younger man's jacket like he was a lifeline, glad to find some comfort for his worried heart. After awhile, he felt strangely calm and safe within Tasuki's arms. When he realized this, he jerked away from the young seishi's grasp with an apology.

Tasuki shrugged. "Don't be sorry. I'd feel worried too if it were my loved ones."

"You mean your gang?"

"Nah. Those assholes can take care of themselves. But that's beside the point." He grinned and patted Houjun's shoulder.

"Arigatou, Tasuki."

The bandit kept smiling as he turned out towards the water. Houjun watched Tasuki a moment more before facing the same direction as well. Tasuki finally broke the silence.

"There's something bothering me."

"Nani?" Houjun turned to his friend.

"If you're so worried about your family, then why didn't Hotohori have you bring them to the palace as well when he made the offer to Tamahome?" He met the cerulean-haired man's gaze.

"Hotohori doesn't know about my family. None of the others know... Except you." Houjun and Tasuki both turned back to the water and another stretch of silence overcame them.

"Why me, Chichiri?"

Houjun didn't answer, not because he didn't want to, but because he couldn't.

"I suppose it doesn't matter anyways, huh?" Again, the older seishi couldn't answer Tasuki.

"Do ya want me to leave you alone?" Tasuki glanced at his companion's face to find it impassive. "If you want me to go, just say 'fuck off, Tasuki' and I will."

Houjun closed his eyes and sighed. "I don't want you to go, Tasuki."

Tasuki raised an eyebrow and grinned. "Ya want to talk some more?"

Houjun shook his head. "You're good company. I don't feel quite as alone as I used to since being away from Kouran."

"Is that her name?"

"Hai."

"It's pretty. I'd like to meet her one day."

Houjun laughed, a small smile crossing his face. "I'd think that Katsumi would enjoy meeting you more."

"Your daughter?"

"Hai."

"How old is she?"

"Six, but soon she'll be seven." He sighed sadly, his smile slipping away. "It's been months since I've last seen her."

"I'm certain she misses you as much as you miss her." Tasuki grinned. "Just think of all the stories you get to tell her once you get home."

Houjun smiled then, realizing the bandit leader was right. He could imagine Katsumi's face lighting up at the details of his adventures thus far. And now they were embarking on yet another quest, another trial for the Suzaku no Miko and her Shichiseishi, another chapter to his destiny.

*~~~*

Houjun listened as the wind howled through the mountains of Hokkan outside the yurt. He couldn't sleep. It wasn't the wind or the cold, but just a feeling, almost like...

Hotohori had stayed behind to maintain a strained peace between Konan and Kutou. The tension surrounding these two nations was threatening to snap and plunge so many innocents into an unwanted war. Houjun shuddered as he thought once again of his wife and daughter caught in the middle of this potential bloodshed.

Unable to lay there in the darkness of the yurt, Houjun went outside for some fresh air, wrapping the coarse wool blanket around his body as he crunched across the frosted ground. He took a few deep breaths, watching the steam as he exhaled misting over the bright, clear sky. He then noticed a flash of color off to his left and watched as Tasuki also emerged from the yurt he'd been staying in. The bandit slumped down to the ground, leaning against a tethering pole. Curious, Houjun went to him.

The bandit looked up at his approach and flashed a fanged grin. "Can't sleep either, huh?"

Houjun only returned with a gentle smile as he sat down next to his friend. After settling to lean against the pole as well and pulling the blanket tighter around him did Houjun finally turn to Tasuki.

"So, why can't you sleep?"

Tasuki shrugged. "Sometimes, ya just can't sleep no matter how hard ya try. Tamahome took off earlier with that kid he saved after the little brat had the nerve to make fun of me."

"Make fun of you?"

"He said my face was scary." Tasuki grunted as he punched the cold ground in anger.

"You can seem menacing at times, but your face isn't that bad." Houjun felt his face grow hot as he said this and then cleared his throat. "Maybe you're just exaggerating?"

"Why would I make up something like that?" Tasuki snapped.

"Perhaps you just don't like kids?" Houjun suggested.

Tasuki laughed. "I love kids." He paused a moment and placed his arms behind his head. "Tell me about your daughter, Katsumi."

Houjun watched his friend for a while, unsure of what was going through his mind. Tasuki just appeared so comfortable and Houjun just pursed his lips. "Why do you want to know?"

Tasuki shrugged again. "I dunno. Ya don't have to tell me anything if ya don't want to."

Houjun pondered this a moment and finally gave in. "I guess that Katsumi takes after her mother, in appearance. Lavender hair, fair skin. I don't know where she gets her personality, though."

Tasuki, who had closed his eyes, cracked one open. "What do you mean?"

"She's just a bundle of energy, very excitable, and unpredictable at times."

Tasuki chuckled. "Maybe she gets that from you?"

Houjun scowled at that. "I have never acted like that in my entire life."

"Not even when you were a kid?"

"Well..." Houjun felt his face blush as he thought about that.

"And don't make it sound like it's such a bad thing, being so carefree and innocent. You ought'a enjoy it because she'll eventually grow up and lose that."

Houjun gave off a half smirk at that. "You sound as if you know."

The bandit sat up a bit and looked Houjun squarely in the face, trying to appear menacing, but not hiding the smile playing around his lips. "And what if I do?"

A slight pause gave way to gentle laughter shared between the two friends as both men went back to leaning against the pole and enjoying the peace of the cold, sleepless night. 

Tasuki then sighed. You want to know something that I've noticed about you, Chichiri? I've never seen you smile like that before.

Houjun peered at the younger man. What do you mean?

I mean that you got that look that I suppose all fathers do when their kids are involved. Not that I would know.

Maybe someday, you will.

Tasuki snorted. I doubt it. I love kids, but I can't see myself getting tied down with a woman.

You're young still, the older man murmured as he closed his eyes.

It's not that, Chichiri. I've just never been attracted to women before.

Houjun started at this revelation made by his friend and he turned to stare at Tasuki. What do you mean never been attracted'? He was reminded suddenly of the comment made by Tasuki when they had escaped Kutou and felt apprehensive.

There's just something about women, the redhead continued, oblivious to his friend's discomfort. Nothing against them, really, but if you were raised by my sisters, then you'd be put off too.

Tasuki sensed something different in the older man's tone and turned to face him, a frown on his face. I ain't like Nuriko, if that's what you're afraid of. I don't go chasing men around.

Houjun protested, waving off the bandit's ire. I just didn't realized and assumed Gomen. He looked down, ashamed for having judged his friend in such a way without fully contemplating the circumstances.

Tasuki reassured as the carefree grin returned. I get that a lot. You're not the first and I doubt you'll be the last.

Neither was aware of how much time had passed until the sky began to turn shades of pink by the rising sun. Both men stood and parted ways to retire to their respective yurts to begin another day of traveling. And for some odd reason, Houjun felt somewhat closer to the brash bandit leader than ever before by simply sharing that comfortable conversation and allowing his fear and apprehension over his family to be diminished with the presence of his friend.


	5. 4

Eternity Knot

Chapter 4

By Sakata Ri Houjun

Content: Houjun's past revealed...

~****************~

The scenery certainly had changed in the past couple of days, the cold and rocky terrain of Hokkan giving way to the sandy flatness of the deserts of Sairo. It seemed that the mood of the Shichiseishi had changed just as much as the landscape. The initial excitement of the quest to find the shinzaho had long since faded. The atmosphere surrounding their camp these days was heavy with their depleted hopes and weary souls.

Even though life seemed to go on as they continued their journey, Houjun could see it. He could sense this dark impression created by the absence of one of their own. And now, their miko was missing as well and Tamahome had taken off to find her. So four remained to continue their search but the loss was taking its toll.

Especially on Tasuki who had been trying to hide the uneasiness behind a false smile and forced laughter. But Houjun could see the pain there behind the twin embers of gold that were always so expressive, proclaiming just how deeply this loss had affected him during the quiet moments around the campfire. It seemed that the bandit was attempting to convince himself that it didn't hurt so much, Nuriko's death.

And he couldn't say that his death didn't deal him just as harsh a blow. Houjun knew that should his family die, he would never recover, their loss would be too much for him to bear. But to feel Nuriko's life force ripped so violently from his own soul left him speechless and frozen in his tracks.

The strange thing was that Houjun couldn't cry as they buried their comrade. There was no one to recite a sutra or perform last rites, but the group had managed to lay Nuriko to rest with as much honor as a fallen Suzaku Shichiseishi deserved. And he couldn't even shed a tear, even when hearing Miaka's denials and Tasuki falling apart.

Now here they were, far from the violet-haired seishi's grave, on the very borders of Sairo where it was still chilly at night. Houjun sat in his tent on the mound of blankets with a pensive frown as he mulled over these changes. This was not why they had set out to Hokkan or Sairo. This was not why he left his wife and daughter. What would happen to them should he be the next to fall?

It was then the cerulean-haired seishi heard a slight crunching outside his tent, as if someone were approaching through the sandy gravel of the desert they were traversing. The sound stopped just outside his tent but the visitor did nothing more. Houjun could tell who it was, recognizing the shuffling footsteps.

You can come in, Tasuki, he offered after the bandit remained silent a moment more. The flap of cloth that was the entrance to the tent was pushed aside and the redhead entered.

Without looking at the older man, he crawled over and plopped down amongst the blankets, legs crossed and hands upon his ankles, looking down. Houjun noticed the youth's slouching posture and knew why Tasuki had visited him tonight.

Finally, the younger man heaved a deep sigh and looked up to flash Houjun a grin. Just another one of those sleepless nights, huh?

The cerulean-haired seishi shook his head. He had noticed the wetness streaking Tasuki's cheeks that belied his words. The bandit was still in mourning for their friend, was still having a hard time dealing with Nuriko's death.

Tasuki, you don't have to pretend for my sake.

Tasuki laughed. W-who's pretending? I can't sleep. I honestly can't fucking sleep.

I know. You have slept at all since it happened, have you?

The bandit seemed a bit shocked at the accusation and shook his head. I dunno what you're talking about. But his voice was rough and broken, revealing the torrent of emotions that he was fighting.

Houjun moved closer to his friend and placed a comforting hand on his shoulder. It's okay to be afraid to let go. I understand.

Tasuki met his gaze. How could you understand? You didn't even fucking cry like the rest of us, even when we buried him. You don't care and never did! The only thing you worry about is your precious family!

The older man winced at his words and closed his eyes as he sighed. He then drew away and wrapped his arms around his knees in a childlike gesture, almost seeming to protect himself, while Tasuki continued to watch, suddenly feeling remorseful for his hastily spoken words.

Gods, Chichiri. I-I didn't mean

Houjun shook his head. I felt his loss just as strongly as anyone else. But I can't cry because all my tears had long since been shed.

Can't cry? What are you saying?

I'm saying, Tasuki, that as I sat there that day, piling snow on Nuriko's grave, and I felt so broken inside. But I couldn't cry, not anymore.

The bandit scooted closer to his friend, realizing that the older seishi was about to reveal something important, something that required his whole attention, certain that this confession was going to cost Chichiri a part of himself.

Six years ago, something unbearable happen to me, something that no one person should ever have to experience.

What happened?

Just along the border between Konan and Kutou, you would have found the quiet village where I grew up. There was a beautiful river that flowed peacefully nearby, except during monsoon season, but we were blissfully unaware of the potential danger. 

I had two dear friends, one like a brother and the other was the woman whom I was to marry. However, I happened to find the pair locked in an unmistakable embrace the day before my wedding. When I found my fiancée again, she broke off our engagement in tears. I felt so betrayed and hurt, believing that the whole time I loved her that she was in love with him.

I felt like turning my back on her and leaving, never wanting to believe in this treachery. But something else compelled me to seek out the truth, even if it hurt. So I gathered her up in my arms and asked why. Do you know what she told me? 

Tasuki shook his head.

Houjun smiled. She said that she couldn't marry me because she had been unfaithful to our love, that she didn't deserve to be with me after letting another man kiss her. I was elated and so relieved. She wasn't at fault.

But my friend The cerulean-haired man frowned as he continued, I hunted him down in anger for attempting to ruin my happiness. It was monsoon season at the time and I found him on the bank of the river. He was remorseful for his folly and was contemplating suicide because he didn't want to live if I hated him so for falling in love with her.

I remember in that moment that I didn't want to lose him, no matter how much he had betrayed me. I coaxed him away from the water's edge and promised to work things out, the three of us, because I loved him too.

Houjun sighed as he closed his eyes. We were walking back to our home when we heard a sound Ill never forget for as long as I shall live.

What sound was that? Tasuki asked, captivated by his friend's tale.

I cannot find the words to portray what I heard. Like the crash of thunder, the clashing of armor, the falling of a great tree, the roar of a tiger He shook his head. Impossible to describe.

What was it? The bandit's heart was racing as he tried to imagine what Chichiri had described.

Not long after my friend and I left the bank did a torrent of water come rushing through the mountains and flooded the river. The resulting wave had crashed over our village, killing most everyone instantly. Those who had not been granted a quick death were slowly being dragged away by the current.

My friend and I watched helplessly as everyone we knew perished before our eyes. I was frozen to the spot in fear with the sudden and unexpected loss of my family and friends.

And the girl?

My friend spotted her fighting against the current. He dove in, yelling at me that he would save her so that she and I could both have the happiness we deserved. I continued to watch even as the waters began to drag them both down, seemingly powerless to even lend a hand. That was, until I heard them both crying out my name.

Without hesitation, I dove in and swam until I reached them. It was futile, really. I didn't have the strength to save myself let alone them. We all were being pulled under, all refusing to let go. I remember quite clearly as my lungs filled with water that I wished that I had the power to save the two people I loved, even if it cost me my life.

And then? Tasuki was clinging to Chichiri's every word, wondering how this story would end.

Nothing. The next thing I was aware of was the rain pelting my face as I lay on my back with the two of them peering at me with concerned expressions. I felt so tired and drained as I sat up to ask what had happened. They told me that just as we went under, we had been surrounded by a red glow and they found themselves here with me unconscious.

Houjun traced a finger subconsciously across his right knee as he continued, I knew of my destiny as a Shichiseishi, but I had no idea that I could be capable of such power. I managed to save the two of them, but what about my family, my friends, or the hundreds of others who had died? Why didn't I save them, help them?

He clenched his fists. It would be a week before I stopped crying. We were saved by some passing monks who took us in for the time being. Both of my friends respected my need for privacy as I wallowed in my guilt, never eating and only sleeping when I happened to pass out from sheer exhaustion.

But you married the girl, Kouran, right?

And my friend, Hikou, was there to support us every step of the way, even though it was difficult. You see, eventually I had come to realize that despite the great loss I had suffered, I wasn't alone. I had the woman I loved and my best friend to share this burden with for they had lost just as much as I did. It was then that I promised myself that I'd never shed another tear for as long as I lived because I had cried enough.

Houjun looked up and met Tasuki's eyes with a small smile. You should remember that too. You're not alone in this loss, Tasuki. I'm here for you, as well as everyone else, and we know just how much you suffered because we felt it too.

Tasuki felt his face pull into a smile as well for he knew that Chichiri was right and, funny as it seemed, he found he too no longer felt the unfathomable loneliness in his grief prompting him to weep as it had before. He laughed abruptly at this realization. I guess I had no real reason to bawl like a child, huh?

Houjun shook his head. Iya. It is perfectly natural to mourn. We do it in our own ways. You simply needed an outlet for your strong emotions which is why I don't hold it against you for getting angry at me earlier. The older man stifled a yawn behind his hand, the outpouring of emotions finally taking its toll on his body.

Slowly, he uncurled from his position and lay down on the blankets, surprised that he should be so tired. Tasuki watched him for a moment and raised an eyebrow when Houjun smiled back at him. The redhead chuckled as he too yawned and then joined his friend.

Now it was Houjun's turn to raise an eyebrow as the bandit shifted until he was lying on his side and smirking at him. What? I ain't about to go outside in the cold to grope around in the dark for my damn tent. That is unless you plan on kicking me out.

I don't mind. You're welcome to stay here. Houjun closed his eyes and felt his body relax as he quickly slipped off into sleep.

Tasuki whispered as he inched closer to the older man. I had no intentions of leaving. He continued to watch until he knew Chichiri was asleep, fighting the fatigue raging through his own body as he observed the peaceful and relaxed expression on his friend's face. Then he leaned over and placed a light kiss on his cheek.

Arigatou, Chiri, he murmured as he smiled. You'll never know how much this truly means, but I'm glad you've got someone waiting for you that loves you. She's very lucky.

And he joined Chichiri in sleep, knowing that this was the closest he was ever going to get to him. But he would treasure it nonetheless forever.


	6. 5

Eternity Knot

*Chapter 5

By Sakata Ri Houjun

AN: Thanks goes to ShadowPriestess for the extra push to post this chapter, may be a while til the next though...

Warning: Slight lime

~***~

Houjun let out his breath slowly as he broke out of his trance. The sixth attempt of the day and still no success in making contact with Hotohori. To him, it felt as if something was wrong and yet it wasn't something he could pinpoint. It also felt as if he were growing tired, depleted. But how could that be?

It had been only a week since he and his companions emerged from the desert to find this border town of Sailo. Once deciding to wait for Miaka and Tamahome to join them, they easily found a place to stay. He remembered how their hostess seemed very interested in that they were Suzaku Shichiseishi. Now all their needs were met without hesitation.

It didn't seem like anything could go wrong.

And yet, Houjun still got a strange feeling upon entering this town. And his intuition was usually right.

He sighed and closed his eyes, determined to try again, but a crash of pottery caught his attention.

Creasing his brow, Houjun stood up from the bed and opened the door to his room to peek outside. After glancing up and down the hallway and concluding that they weren't under attack by the Seiryu seishi, he started to retreat back to continue with his attempts at contacting Hotohori.

Then another crash sounded, coming from the direction on his right. Curious and bit wary, Houjun decided to investigate this disturbance. As he walked down the hallway, growing closer to the origin of the commotion, he slowly began to discern a voice. A little bit closer and he could recognize whom it was that was speaking. Tasuki. Even closer and he could make out the words.

Baka. Baka. Baka. M sush a fuckin' goddamned baka. If he knew If he only knew he'd hate me. Baka.

The young bandit was obviously drunk as his speech was slurred and his accent thick. But his words were laced with pain and loathing. Houjun thought over his choices. He could leave his friend alone to drink whatever problems were bothering him, or he could help him alleviate his pain a bit.

There really wasn't much of a choice, was there?

Gently, he opened the door. The first thing he found was two broken sake bottles littering the floor at his feet. The second thing he noticed was the large table that they normally ate at laden with even more bottles of the alcohol, some empty and lying on their side. The final thing he saw was Tasuki, shirtless and disheveled with his face in his hands.

Houjun ventured after a moment.

The younger seishi seemed to jerk as though one of Soi's lightening bolts struck him. He straightened in shock before turning around to face Houjun, his beady golden eyes widening.

C'chiri? Wha are ya doin' here?

I should be asking you the same thing, he returned as he walked into the dining room, closing the door behind him. You look terrible.

Tasuki shrugged before reaching over and nabbing another bottle. 'M drunk. S wha happens.

Why are you drunk? Houjun ventured as he took a seat next to the bandit.

Tasuki swallowed a healthy dose before chuckling. Good question. Why are ya here? I mean, wouldn't ya rather be with Mits or Chiriko?

Houjun shook his head. Not when you obviously need me.

The Young man bowed his head forward and began laughing. Tha's funny.

What is? Houjun was perplexed at the sudden changes in behavior.

Here I was, thinkin' I'd be drinkin' by myself, and then ya show up. Ain't that a riot? He began to laugh uncontrollably.

The cerulean-haired seishi raised and eyebrow. It's not that hilarious, Tasuki. And I didn't come here to drink.

Why not? S fun. I hate drinkin' by myself. He held out the bottle he had been drinking from, offering it to the older man.

Houjun drew away as if the container would bite him, not knowing why he was feeling so uneasy about accepting his friend's offer.

Tasuki begged, his hand wobbling a bit. It ain't goin' to kill ya.

It might, Houjun argued feebly.

Tasuki grinned. Ya said that ya came here, wantin' to know what I wanted. Well, I want ya to have a drink with me. Quit actin' like yer a monk or somethin'.

Houjun thought it over. If he had one or two, maybe Tasuki would open up about his problems. It wasn't like he ever drank before, so sake wouldn't be a new thing to him. Sighing resolutely, he accepted the offered bottle and took a long pull from its neck. The bittersweet liquor slid down his throat in a warm trail and he screwed up his face once he had swallowed.

Good shit, ain't it?

Houjun cleared his throat before replying, 

*~~~*

An' then when Kouji woke up, she had already taken off with his clothes, an' he had ta walk back from town butt naked!

Houjun laughed harder than he intended to, his face burning and flushed. He lost count as to how many bottles he had consumed, but he felt too good to care. Some rational part of his mind argued that he had had enough and should stop, but instead he reached over and grabbed another bottle.

At one point, Mitsukake had checked in on them and chuckled softly at the pair before retreating to study herbs in the greenhouse. Chiriko, too, eventually visited the bandit and scholar and shook his head in exasperation as they laughed uproariously at his declaration of returning to the library again.

Houjun leaned back in his chair, feeling his head spin and loving it. He had never cut loose like this before in his entire twenty-four years of living. Always serious except with his daughter. But even then, it was never like this. Perhaps he needed more friends like Tasuki. Yeah, a respected scholar, like himself, hanging out with bandits. Now that was funny.

He started to laugh again but then Tasuki interrupted his thoughts.

Oi, check it out! Elephant ears! 

Houjun turned to look, half a mouthful of sake spewed across the table as he laughed. Tasuki had taken a pair of the drinking bowls and held them up against his own ears. Then before the older man had time to take in a breath, Tasuki had nabbed two empty bottles and balanced them on his biceps after transferring the bowls from his ears to his eyes.

he happily announced, much to the delight of his audience.

Next, Tasuki threw the bottles down with a slight crash and removed the bowls from his eyes to hold them against his chest. Now, M a woman! Pu-ru-run!*

Demo, I thought you hated women, Tas-kun. Houjun giggled.

Tasuki stopped prancing around the room long enough to glance at the older seishi. I do.

Are you sayin' that you want to be a woman? Houjun leered as he set his bottle down and stood up.

I don' think I'd be a good-lookin' woman. He averted his eyes as his sake-flushed face turned an even deeper shade of red.

I think you'd make a pretty lady.

Oi, I told ya, I ain't like Nuriko! Tasuki frowned then looked confused. Matte. Are ya sayin' that ya'd like me if I was a woman?

I'm married. Houjun protested.

An' yer drunk too. Would ya be hittin' on me if I was a woman?

Houjun wobbled a bit and leaned against the table for support as he thought that over. Since he had never been this drunk before or found himself attracted to other women, he couldn't really come up with an answer. I dunno.

Would ya at least be attracted to me if I was a woman? Tasuki closed the distance between them, his breasts' forgotten.

Houjun didn't like these questions, but his sake-addled brain was seriously baffling his judgment. He chewed on his lip as he tried to focus on the younger man's face, attempting to come to some conclusion. I dunno.

The younger seishi took another step closer and suddenly stumbled. He fell against Houjun, who had little time to react as he too lost his balance and the pair tumbled to the floor.

For a moment, neither made any movement or said anything. Then Tasuki lifted his head to stare at Houjun, his eyes glazed from the alcohol. 

Houjun whispered back, his heart pounding as he met those golden orbs.

Houjun chuckled slightly. 

The bandit's eyes seemed to grow heavy as the lids lowered to half-mast. Then his head lowered as well. Houjun didn't have anywhere to escape to, as he was flat on the floor. But he couldn't find himself wanting to escape.

Tasuki's face buried itself into the cook between the older man's neck and shoulder. He sighed. I've never been this way before.

Me either. Houjun whispered back.

Tasuki rolled his head around until his forehead was resting against the older man's throat. I just want you to know that.

I understand.

The bandit lifted his head. Do you?

But before Houjun could answer, his lips were captured in a gentle kiss. At first, his eyes widened and he thought about turning his head, pulling away, something to stop this. Then his eyes slid closed once Tasuki began to nuzzle, a slight whimper torn from the younger man's throat.

Houjun tentively began to return the kiss, vaguely aware of much else except the warmth of the younger man pressing from above and his own heart pounding fiercely. Tasuki grew a bit bolder with the kiss and began running his tongue along the cerulean-haired mage's lips. Houjun complied to the request, opening his mouth and welcoming the younger man's intrusion with his own tongue.

As they battled for dominance, the bandit's hands tangled themselves into the fine locks of azure while Houjun found his own arms wrapping around the younger man's waist. That slight pressure brought their groins brushing against each other, and the dizzying sensations caused the pair to break the kiss, moaning.

But then they resumed the battle, neither wanting to give in. The kiss grew more and more vicious with each passing second, their actions bolder and bolder as little else was ignored. Tasuki's trembling fingers soon found their way to Houjun's front, deftly undoing the catches with ease while the older man kept his hold on the bandit's waist, ardently rubbing their groins together.

Then came a loud squeak from behind them, like a loud scream in the thundering silence. The both broke the kiss to glance up at their hostess, whose shocked eyes were locked on the intertwined pair on the floor.

She offered while bowing low. I did not mean to disturb you.

Tasuki glanced over at the suddenly sober Houjun and then quickly pulled away, the older man sitting up and scooting to the far side of the room as he refastened his shirt with trembling fingers.

The hostess bowed low again. I just wanted to check and make certain that you didn't need anything further.

I-I think I fine now, domo. Houjun replied as he struggled to his feet and pushed pat the young woman.

Tasuki still sat on the floor, watching his friend's departure before meeting the inquiring gaze of the hostess. I think I may need more sake.

~***~

*Pu-ru-run is the Japanese sound effect for Wiggle-wiggle, which is what Tasuki says during the breast thing and the peach incident as well in the subbed. But I wouldn't have noticed it if I hadn't seen Tenshi ni Narumon (a recomended anime which has Tasuki's seiyuu as a tamato juice drinking vampire) first, where the main character plays with some Jasimine Jelly (jello) and proclaims in a sing-song voice 'pu-ru-run'.


	7. 6

Eternity Knot

By Sakata Ri Houjun 

*chapter 6

AN: This chapter may seem sort of short, but it's more a filler/bridge for the next part of the plotline.

~***~

Houjun felt dirty. There was no other word to describe the utterly despicable feeling crawling around in the pit of his stomach like a worm. For days it had been eating away at him, the guilt mounting higher and higher until he felt soffocated just by the mere thought of what he had done.

Oh sure, he kept right on smiling, pretending that nothing had happened at all that day. That was easy enough with all the distractions happening around them.

It had been almost been twenty-four hours when the city they had been staying in suddenly disolved around them. He'd been purposefully avoiding the young bandit leader, trying to keep as many walls between them so they wouldn't have to talk about what could have happened had the hostess not walked in on them, when in the blink of an eye, there weren't any walls between them at all.

But before any quesitons could be asked or answered, Houjun had felt the call of their Miko, an intangible pull indicating that she was in danger. No words needed to be said, for they all felt it, despite the sudden weakness spreading through their bodies at being exposed for so long to the elements.

Houjun hadn't the ki left to teleport, but Tasuki made it in time using the last of his energy to run with his Suzaku-granted gift, beating the rest of them there. 

Houjun felt happy watching Miaka and Tamahome hold one another, his heart aching to hold his beloved. A sudden flash of red surged through his mind and he found himself dwelling on that incident the day prior. Without thinking he looked over at Tasuki, only to meet the younger seishi's eyes. For a moment they were locked on the other's gaze, Houjun feeling afraid to turn away.

Luckily, the bandit broke contact first. The scholar found himself grateful for the sunburn that graced his cheeks for he was certain that his face would be burning with something else. Shame.

If it had been up to the mage, he would have avoided contact with the bandit altogether. Unfortunately, Tasuki apparently hid in public.

"Tasuki, guys," Miaka asked quietly, finally accessing the damage done to her seishi after recovering from her happy reunion with her boyfriend. "What happened to you?"

The redhead grinned. "Nothin' really," he laughed while walking over to the closest seishi, who happened to be a cerulean-haired mage with a rather sullen and introverted expression. "We just got caught out in the sun, but it ain't nothin' that we can't handle. Ne, Chiri?" He clapped a hand to Houjun's back, which couldn't have been a bigger mistake.

A sharp pain shot through his body at the touch, the jarring gesture smacking against raw skin. His weakened body couldn't handle the shock and the scholar sank to the rocky ground with a cry before his world swam to black.

*~~~*

Houjun awoke, staring up at an unfamiliar ceiling. His whole body ached yet tingled at the same time. He lifted one hand in front of his face, scant illumination provided by the afternoon sun spangling across reddened skin. He could see a glossy ointment spread on his hand and arm, his nostrils picking up a medicinal scent. Perhpas Mitskake's work?

A slight stirring came off from his side and he lowered his hand slowly. He turned his head, smiling as he watched Chiriko snuggle further into the covers, looking more like the child he truly was in that moment. Beside the rosy-haired youth, the gentle doctor slumbered, silent as always. His body was curled closely to Chiriko's, protective of the boy, reminding Houjun of the times when Katsumi would sleep in his arms.

Without thinking, the oldest of Suzaku's warriors turned to look to the other side, suddenly wishing that he hadn't. There lay Tasuki, his heavy coat and jewelry gone, his body sprawled out, taking almost half the shared futon. His fanged mouth was open, snoring softly, almost like the purr of a cat. One hand was piled under his head, the other, much to Houjun's shock, had been placed gently over one of his.

Houjun quickly found himself focusing on the ceiling again, trying to concentrate on balancing out his thoughts. But with that one incident, there would be no balance.

He had willingly cheated on his wife, betrayed the one who he had promised to love forever. And with a man no less. How could he ever face Kouran again? How could he hold his daughter without feeling this guilt.

A endless string of 'if's surged through his mind, but he pushed them all away.

The cerulean-haired seishi closed his eyes again, willing himself back to sleep, hoping that he wouldn't wake up again.

*~~~*

Houjun watched as Miaka scampered off. She had seemed so sad when he first sat down beside her, almost as though something inside her had been broken. The scholar realized that his Miko had matured greatly since the moment she first bit his hand out of fear. The way she carried herself when talking with Konan's emperor struck something deep inside him. Even after the last glimmer from the mirror disappeared, Houjun waited patiently for Miaka to spill what had been troubling her. She had only offered him a comforting smile before running off, a chirping something about a surprise.

He remembered when she used to come to his side almost daily, pouring out her troubles, seeking advice. Now it seemed that she had figured out how to handle her own delimma's in the time she spent away from her seishi.

As his mahogany eyes scanned out the view granted him from the grassy slope he sat upon, he realized he needed to confront his own problems as well.

The soft crinkle of grass underfoot caught his attention and he turned around, meeting the heavy gaze of Tasuki.

"Hey," he mumbled casually, averting his eyes from the scholar. 

"Hello," houjun quietly returned.

"Mind if I join ya?"

A slight breeze blew, making the loose strands of Houjun's hair dance about before he reached up, tucking them back securely. "I don't mind," he answered, turning back to face the view.

Tasuki left out a breath as he arranged himself in a comfortable positon, yet the ridgid way he held himself obviously told ofsomething bothering him immensely. And Houjun knew why Tasuki was here.

"Look," the bandit began lamely, his hands gripping at his pants. "About that day..."

"We were drunk," Houjun interjected, his voice emotionless, hollow.

"Yeah," the redhead agreed almost instantly. "and...I do stupid shit when I'm drunk."

Houjun lowered his head, feeling his heart twist about with confusion. "This sort of thing is best forgotten."

"Just what I was thinking. I mean, we still have to kick Nakago's ass for what he did to us and..." Tasuki trailed off, causing the older man to glance at him through the curtain of his bangs, noting the pained expression upon that young face.

Tasuki was young, but he had been weathered by life, already a man by society's standards yet he had done so much more than most men would ever dream of. He remembered all the moments he and Tasuki had just...talked, how the bandit had gone out of his way to make him feel better. Now it was his turn.

Houjun reached over, placing his hand gently on the redhead's shoulder, startling the younger man. Chichiri lifted his head, meeting those wide golden eyes, so child-like in appearance, yet they held so much pain within. "I don't want to lose you as a friend, Tasuki. Not over something like that."

A relived smile broke out across his tanned face before Tasuki caught the older seishi in a tight hug. "Thank you, Chiri!" he cried out joyously.

Houjun cried out too, but it was in pain from the healing burns. But he could at least be grateful that after coming to terms with what he and Tasuki had done, the pain in his heart had subsided.

~***~


End file.
